


Captain Kaz of the Wesper Ship

by QueenOfTheDorks



Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Humor, Kaz is a shipper, M/M, Shipper Kaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-17 20:36:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15469530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfTheDorks/pseuds/QueenOfTheDorks
Summary: 'Yes,' Kaz nodded as if to confirm. 'I will go down with this ship.'(In which Kaz is a hardcore Wesper shipper.)





	Captain Kaz of the Wesper Ship

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! How's your day? My day was typing, a lot of dust, a lot of powder, and crazy shoeless children (don't ask). Anyways, the first Six of Crows fic I wrote had a lot of good reception, especially on this platform. Ahh, every comment and review I received made me smile even more and more! :) You all are too sweet. Anyways, for those of you not aware, I'm writing Kaz's perspective of it. Don't worry, it's not just a rewrite of "To Have a Father That Doesn't Try to Kill You (Purposely)" with a few changed lines. I'm writing some new scenes altogether, which takes more brainstorming, organizing, rewriting, etc. The first story took me a while to finish (five days), though, to be fair, I was quite busy.
> 
> Anyways, this one-shot is just a little plot bunny I was toying with. It's pretty rough at first, and I did a lot of improvising and rewriting, but I think it turned out pretty good in the end. I hope you all enjoy my poor attempt at humor!

Kaz first heard of it in a passing conversation.

It was just simple instinct, really.

Even though he turned his weakness into a kind of strength (i.e. his crow cane), it didn't mean his enemies didn't try to exploit it. To survive, especially in a place like the Barrel, he made it crucial to learn not only his enemies'—but people's secrets, people's shame, people's . . . _desires_. He made sure that if they didn't think to cross him before, they definitely won't now.

And even though it was mainly the Wraith's job to gather intel, it didn't mean Kaz didn't keep an ear out for any nearby conversation that may hold . . . _interesting_ information.

Which is how he discovered shipping.

He was only really aware of one kind of ship (the transportation kind). But the way they used it—"I totally ship it!"—made Kaz think that they meant another kind. Kaz felt a moment of confusion. He never knew there was another kind of ship, and he frowned. He hated not knowing things. It's deadly to a crippled.

He stored the conversation away in memory. Even though it was mostly squealing and "They just belong together," and "Ahhh, just look at them," even the most seemingly useless information can become extremely useful later.

And later, Kaz asked Inej about it.

Inej laid back and frowned. "Many of the younger members of the Dregs have gotten very into . . . shipping. That is, to say, thinking that two people would be better together than apart. As a couple." She scrunched up her nose. "Some of them have tried to get me into it. Saints, help me." She shook her head. "The most popular ship right now is Proeder—Pim and Roeder. Many younger members have . . . _taken_ to spending hours upon hours just watching those two, and . . . _screaming_ at every little interaction they have."

Kaz's eyebrows furrowed, and he was silent for a moment. Then: "As long as it doesn't get in the way of their assignments."

And for a long time, Kaz just didn't . . . understand something so trivial. Kaz wasn't the kind to involve himself in other people's business unless they involve themselves in his. He had better things to do than to spend every waking hour getting excited about a possible couple that he thought "would look good together." And so, he pushed it in the back of his head and moved about with his jobs. Negotiations. Expanding the Dregs' business. Sabotaging Pekka Rollins.

At least, he didn't understand it then.

Until now.

Yeah, he definitely understood his younger gang members now, he mentally confessed as he watched the interactions between Jesper and Wylan. _'Huh, so this is what it feels like,'_ he thought as Jesper threw another sexual innuendo towards Wylan, making Wylan blush a light shade of pink. _'Yes,'_ Kaz nodded as if to confirm. _'I will go down with this ship.'_

Wylan didn't know his way around the Barrel, which was a shame because Kaz had a lot of jobs for him. It was just a coincidence that every time Kaz had a job for Wylan, Jesper was fortunately available. Which meant that Jesper could escort Wylan to the Dregs' headquarters. Every. Single. Time. What a coincidence.

When Inej started to get suspicious—"Why are you having Wylan make so many flash bombs? We only needed one batch."—Kaz just brushed it off.

"You'll see, Wraith. You'll see." He said. _'When Wesper becomes official.'_ His mind finished. His response is a bit ambiguous, he admitted (partially for deflecting). After all, it's best for people not to know that Dirtyhands is a Wesper shipper. Besides, she wouldn't understand—like _he_ hadn't before.

They were perfect for each other. Jesper was loud. Wylan was quiet. Jesper was afraid of nothing. Wylan was afraid of everything. Jesper threw caution to the wind. Wylan cradled it as if it were his baby. (Kaz's chest ached at a Wesper baby.)

When the Ice Court offer came up, his chest screamed thirty million kruge and his mind schemed at a plan to get Wesper together—because Kaz wasn't like any other shippers. He doesn't fantasize about his ship getting together. He makes them get together. He doesn't draw pieces of art or write fanfiction. He makes them a reality. He doesn't watch his OTP (he learned that word from Anika), hoping that each glance and conversation meant more. He makes sure that they mean more.

That's why he ensured that it was always Jesper who escorted Wylan to the Slat. That's why he paired Wesper together for the heist, knowing that the threat of death dangling over their heads would force them to rely on each other more than they usually would in normal circumstances. That's why he let Jesper go with Wylan to meet his mother. After all, future husbands have to get along with their in-laws. Jesper's dad was unplanned though, but Kaz just took it as proof that the universe wanted to them to be together as well.

_'Destiny.'_ Kaz mused.

And all was going well with his secret Wesper plan. He saw the little touches that made both of them hesitant and smile. He saw the glances that lingered a little longer than they should. He saw the considering look Jesper gave Wylan when he discovered there was more to Wylan than being a useless merchant's son. He saw the expression Wylan had when Jesper underestimated him—the look of frustration and resolve to prove himself. He watched as the respect Jesper held for Wylan grew and grew. He cheered when they started choosing to be paired together by choice rather than by his instruction.

_'Yes, all is going well.'_ At least, he thought all was going well.

Until he saw Wylan run out of the hallway of the hotel room, tears running down his face.

Kaz kept his face carefully apathetic as he listened to Wylan, the rage burning within him. His ship was crashing. His ship was drowning. _His ship was going down_.

_No_.

Not on his watch.

Kaz wasn't like other shippers. He won't go down with his ship. Kaz felt determination festering inside of him. _No_ —he won't go down with his ship. He'll make sure his ship won't go down.

So he carved out a Plan B. Weaved the situations to make it impossible for Jesper and Wylan to be anywhere but together. Made sure to fan the flames just enough. And he smiled when he saw the desperate look Jesper gave Wylan when he tried to explain himself and was brushed off. He felt satisfaction as he saw the yearning Wylan had for Jesper's presence only growing stronger.

And he knew that Jesper wouldn't risk another mistake until he knew for sure that Wylan is actually Wylan and not Kuwei. So if Kaz arranged a few grishas to meet them—especially a certain Genya—therefore prompting Wylan to ask that certain tailor to help him regain his normal features, and in doing so removing a problem that caused the gap between him and Jesper in the first place, it was just pure coincidence.

Kaz internally cheered as Jesper told Jan Van Eck that he would read to Wylan. Kaz got his revenge, Kaz got his money, and now, Kaz got his ship.

He leaned on his cane and smirk. Wesper is official.

**Author's Note:**

> Annnnd . . . that's a wrap! I admit, the ending was a bit difficult, and I don't know if this is my best writing, but I liked how it turned out. I definitely love the title though. I hope this story was to your liking! Comments are always extremely appreciated, and criticisms are always welcome! Have a good day!


End file.
